


"This is bad of us."

by gabbiwrites



Series: Mosaic Broken Hearts [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelcest, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiwrites/pseuds/gabbiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lips are moving in sync and when Katherine reaches the waistline of Elena’s jeans it’s Katherine who utters the words, “this is bad of us, isn’t it Elena?” Elena swallows hard, all she can do is nod. Katherine smirks knowingly her hand sliding inside Elena’s jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This is bad of us."

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of all over the place and out of character so sorry about that! Comments and feedback are welcomed and met with cookies and love!

“This is bad of us,” it’s mumbled from Elena’s soft lips many times. The first being the first time Katherine makes it perfectly clear she has no intention of harming the young girl. Well more so when Katherine has Elena underneath her, squirming, wanting. “This is bad of us,” it’s almost spoken with a liking to the thought. 

“This is bad of us,”she says it softly, her voice almost a mere whimper as Katherine places kisses along her neck. Katherine for the first time returns the sentiment with a small giggle, “yes it is.” Elena can’t help but hang on to Katherine’s every word even when her hands are roaming her body, even when she craves her in more ways than she ever thought possible. Still she hangs on to every word.

Their lips are moving in sync and when Katherine reaches the waistline of Elena’s jeans it’s Katherine who utters the words, “this is bad of us, isn’t it Elena?” Elena swallows hard, all she can do is nod. Katherine smirks knowingly her hand sliding inside Elena’s jeans. 

It’s when they’re giggling and sneaking away from the Salvatore brothers, that Katherine realizes something. It is the very fact that while Elena’s smile mirrors her own it radiates something Katherine’s hasn’t in so long--light. It’s when Elena is falling apart under Katherine’s touch, or at the very flick of her tongue that she begins to see just what all the fuss over Elena Gilbert truly is.

So she keeps meeting her in their secret places, whispering how much she wants Elena, kissing her like neither of them are broken. Because maybe just maybe together they can make a whole person. They mirror one another in grief and perhaps they can show the other what it is like to be healed. 

And Katherine will convince herself it is not love, it could never be love. But she swears the words could fall from her lips when Elena’s fingers are inside her. “This is bad of us,” the words are whispered as Elena covers every inch of Katherine with her lips. 

And maybe it’s not love, but one day Elena takes hold of Katherine’s hand, she really looks her in the eye and tells her to stay. How about that? Elena asking a girl like Katherine Pierce to spend the night. And yet Katherine doesn’t decline, she doesn’t say anything instead she lays back down, she lets Elena hold her. And when Elena mumbles “you’re warm,” Katherine doesn’t fight the smile that spreads across her hardened features.

~~~

No, it’s most definitely not love, because you don’t feel like running when you love someone. (Unless you’re Katherine Pierce.) “You’re always running, I won’t let you run this time--not from me Katherine.” The words are stubborn, the words are non negotiable. But still Katherine doesn’t want this, she doesn’t want to steal the light from Elena, to snuff it out. After all pretending not to care hurts less than caring and losing. Doesn’t it?

“Let’s pretend for one minute that you’re actually more than a good time, I don’t do love. I’m not Stefan.” Her biting tone makes it all the more believable. But Elena doesn’t buy it, and Katherine’s resistance is failing. 

“Let’s pretend for one minute that you’re actually the heartless bitch you pretend to be. I don’t care, I’m not some guy you use and dump. If I was you would have dumped me weeks ago. Isn’t that right?” Elena’s tone is defiant, she doesn’t care she was always one to wear her heart on her sleeve so she wears it now, proudly.

“What do you want from me, Elena? A white picket fence and a kitten? I can’t give you what you want out of life. We both know you only want this because it’ll hurt your precious Salvatore boys.” Katherine was mocking her now, she was reaching for any way to cut Elena down, maybe then she’d let go. 

“I don’t care about them, I care about you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?” Elena was trying to break the barrier to get her to see that she was worth this, and more.

“This is pathetic, did you really think your little confession would end in happily ever after?” Katherine’s tone is condescending and she can see the rage building on the younger girl’s face.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Elena was infuriated, she had seen so many sides to Katherine, she knew she could be cold. But still it stung.

“Just stop, you’re wasting your time Elena.”

“Tell me Katherine! Tell me why you run from everything that even remotely resembles love!” She drew herself closer to Katherine, snatching the other’s hand and placing it over her heart. “Don’t you get it, everytime you look at me, everytime I kiss you, my heart skips a beat. And I feel like if you leave me, then maybe it’ll stop beating altogether.” Elena’s eyes filled with tears, she blinked them away trying to avert her gaze from Katherine.

“Elena...Please.” Katherine feels her face fall, her facade shattered. 

“I love you.” Elena didn’t know what else to say, she couldn’t hide from this just as Katherine couldn’t fight her on it any longer.

So Katherine kissed Elena, and decided for the first time, she wouldn’t just fuck her but make love to her. Both made moves to deepen the kiss, to get closer to one another, “is this still bad of us?” She mumbled against Elena’s lips. Elena laughs at the words, Katherine smirking into the kiss. They both began to become more intense, their fingertips exploring one another.

Soon their on the bed, and Katherine kisses Elena’s lips, then her jawline, she only stops to whisper, “I love you,” before continuing down Elena’s neck. Her hands roam, she wants Elena to know she means it. So she kisses every inch of her body, mirroring how Elena once explored Katherine with her own lips. She takes extra special attention at Elena’s inner thighs leaving small kisses and marks to the oh so sensitive skin there. And finally she watches Elena unravel as she flicks her tongue in all the right ways. Her name “Katherine,” falling from the other’s lips like a beautiful song. 

“I love you,” the words spoken, sometimes whispered in between stolen kisses. They are passionate and afraid. 

~~~

“This is bad of us you know?” Elena teases, Katherine raises a brow.

“Oh yeah, how so?” 

“Because, can you imagine the look on Stefan and Damon’s faces?” Elena giggles at the thought.

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell them.” A small laugh falls from Katherine before she connects her lips to Elena’s once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
